


小破車

by orphan_account



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shitty Writing, im sorry, poor Boyd, they were captured
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 就一輛破車（
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	小破車

Boyd聽見有人在大喊。

那聲音似乎來自四面八方，一遍遍地重複著像生了刮痕的老唱片，又像隔著水面低語般朦朧不清。他的腦袋還因著方才的重擊隱隱作痛，細小光點在泛白的視野躍動，受驚似地忽而迸裂。

砲火遺留的轟鳴在耳畔縈繞，將外界的動靜攪得粉碎。直到他聽見粗啞的德語叫罵聲，直到臭不可聞的濃痰濺上他的面頰，直到軍靴的尖端擠出他肺部僅存的空氣，Boyd才意識到自己的處境。

他記得脫落的履帶、記得夜裡衝起十米高的烈焰，記得貫穿Grady身側的創口和Gordo血肉模糊的胸腹，他們了無氣息的身子在眼角化作一灘腥紅泥水。他最後的印象便是德軍將他們從坦克殘骸中拽出來時Don罵罵咧咧的怒吼——他們的車長很快就沒了聲音。木質槍托將他打得頭破血流。

Norman，還有Norman——那名不滿二十歲的孩子吭都沒吭一聲，定定地瞪著槍口冒出的硝煙。海藍色的眸子映著沖天火光，令他聯想到了日落時分的大海，只是那座海再無初來乍到的稚嫩。Boyd曾暗自祈禱，祈求上天不要讓戰火吞噬男孩眼底的純真，但如今他只能在敵軍的領地上苟延殘喘，在他混沌一片的腦中一遍遍重複著禱詞。

——吾主，願您垂憐，請您別帶走他。

他艱難地直起身子，試圖靠著現下殘存的聽覺循向出聲的方位。沒等他來得及抬起頭，猝不及防的一拳便將他揍回泥濘的地表，混著霉味的甜膩夾雜著屍臭衝進鼻腔，隨即被口中蔓延的鐵鏽味吞沒。

「操，看你踢母狗都沒這麼大力，這狗娘養的才好不容易醒過來，我可不希望他又昏過去。」

渾厚而帶著鼻音的男聲訕笑道，聲音的主人在他身旁蹲下，滿是污泥的手掌親暱地拍打他的臉頰。那是名生著淺金色頭髮的中年男子，瘦削的鼻尖泛著醉酒的酡紅，就連那口離自己不過數十公分的爛牙也漫著酒氣。

他一語不發地趴伏著，竭力想維持逐漸淡去的意識。男人咧了咧嘴，一把揪起Boyd的頭髮強迫他抬起頭，饒富興趣地打量著對方因髮根拉扯的痛楚而扭曲的面孔。

「靠，你看他哭了，他媽的這美國婊子在哭！」

他的嗓門引來了附近營帳的注意，納粹們開始聚集。他們弄亂他的頭髮，將喝剩的啤酒倒在他頭上、身上，像捉弄小姑娘似地揪他的衣服——如果那幾條破布還稱得上衣服的話。

「我聽說老美會幹新兵的屁股，是真的嗎？」

「他才不像新兵，這看著都像被幹好幾年的老婊子了。」

一名士兵打了個響嗝，將酒瓶砸碎在Boyd身旁的地上，看著他下意識瑟縮的反應咯咯發笑。

「喂說你呢婊子，你會搖著屁股給你們隊長操嗎？還是你每晚都操你們隊上那個小傢伙？我等等就去問問他們——」

他們還活著。Don和Norman。

Boyd像是被閃電打到似地彈了起來，怒火燃著一絲希望充斥著肺部，他猛力掙開身上的桎梏，顧不得身上的劇痛惡狠狠地眼前的士兵，不甚標準的德語鑽出緊咬的牙關。

「不准碰他們，死德國佬！我會殺了你——嗚啊⋯⋯」

軍靴踩上他的左肩將他壓回泥地，堅硬的鞋底嵌入皮肉。金髮男饒富趣味地看著這一幕，向不遠處的士兵搖了搖手示意，復又俯下身子，憐愛而略帶歉意地抹去方才沾上對方臉頰的污泥，還不忘閃避Boyd猛地開闔的牙齒。他故作害怕地甩甩手，同圍繞著他的納粹同夥點了點頭。

粗糙的掌心像磁鐵一樣吸附上來，數不清的手撕扯著他的衣服，哄笑聲夾雜著粗重的喘息在耳畔迴盪。幾根手指探入他的口腔，恣意地碾磨敏感的舌根。一陣反胃湧上喉頭，他狠狠地咬了下去，換來那人的痛呼聲及數不清的拳腳，Boyd猛力掙扎著，舉起手想護住頭部，卻只能發出模糊的呻吟聲。混亂中有人踩住了他的手腕，堅硬的鞋跟將他死死釘在地上

他總是如此的遲鈍。直到破碎的內褲滑落腳踝，直到冰涼的手掌粗暴地揉捏他赤裸的臀部，他才後知後覺地明白自己的命運。

「放開他！你這狗娘養的德國豬！」

熟悉的嗓音劃破德軍的叫囂聲，直直貫入耳膜，低沈而沙啞，夾雜著欲將迸射的怒意，活像轟鳴作響的坦克。他僅存的隊友們跪在距離自己數公尺處，疲憊而傷痕累累，後腦抵著槍口。

他看見鮮血淌下Don的額角，男人的眼底泛紅，渾身緊繃得像拉滿了的弓。Boyd垂下頭，對方憤怒而關切的目光似是要在他悶痛的胸腔灼出兩個豁口，渾身的氣力在眼神交會的那刻崩塌、流瀉殆盡。羞恥混著噁心湧上耳根，像是過期的煙霧彈似地嗆得他難受。他放棄了抵抗，任由他們抬起他的屁股，在幾根手指戳弄著會陰時低聲啜泣。

「來了幾位觀眾，你喜歡嗎？」

金髮男附在他耳畔輕笑道，空著的手沿著他光裸的背脊向下滑，四周環繞著拉鍊的刮擦聲，有人在罵他，有人朝他吐口水，更多的是越發粗魯的愛撫，生著厚繭的指腹滑至胸前，揉捏著敏感的乳頭，直到那兒脆弱的皮膚發紅、硬挺，滲出點點血漬。沾滿血跡的十字架懸在他胸前搖搖欲墜，單薄胸口隨著男人的手微微顫抖，他喘著氣，眼角滿溢著不適的生理淚水。

「不⋯⋯不要傷害他們，求你了⋯⋯」

「哦不，別傷害他們！操我吧，別碰他們！」

剃著小平頭的男孩操著蹩腳的英語，怪裏怪氣地模仿道，惹得士兵們哄堂大笑，他們重重地拍了拍男孩的背，將他推至Boyd身後，正對著他顫抖不已的腿根。Boyd聽見皮帶落地的聲響，他將頭埋進雙臂間，任由腥鹹的淚水浸入身下濕潤的土地。

「好樣的，Klaus，我一直都知道喜歡幹男人的屁股。」

「閉嘴幹你自己去吧！」

Klaus厲聲回嘴道，蒼白的面孔漲得通紅，他吐了口口水在掌心，掏出早已硬挺的陰莖撸動幾下，稍稍撥開緊澀的穴口便就著簡易的潤滑插了進去。Boyd幾乎是立竿見影地叫了出來，撕裂般的痛楚似乎要將他從中剖成兩半，未得到適當潤滑的後穴被硬生生撐開，細小血痕蜿蜒著淌下腿根。

他太緊了，這對他們倆都不好受。男孩低吼了聲，狠狠抽打著他的臀部，抓住紅腫的臀瓣硬是將那肉刃往深處送，抽出時帶著些許腥紅的黏液。

「你瞧，他把你幹破處了。第一次就給了這毛都沒長好的小子，看得我都於心不忍啦！」

又是一陣哄笑。Boyd緊咬著牙，他的胃死命痙攣著，彷彿內臟都隨著一次次的頂弄挪了位似的。他撐著手肘試圖向前爬，卻只是徒勞地被一雙雙有力的手臂箍了回來，堅硬的靴底死死釘住他的手腕，火熱的性器再度挺入，一寸寸地貫穿他。有好幾次，Boyd甚至不覺得那是陰莖，而是燒紅的烙鐵。

「抬起頭，婊子，好好看著你的隊長，我們會確保他不錯過任何一幕。」

「老天，他會怎麼想，還是暗自慶幸他是第一個幹你的？在你變成髒兮兮的妓女前？」

他痛苦地喘著氣，試圖將整張臉埋入污泥裡來迴避一雙雙火熱的目光，然而他們早就猜到了他的心思，強而有力的手扳起他的臉龐，像抓著待宰的雞似地卡著他的後頸。他閃躲著迎上Don的目光，後者的唇像是在咆哮似的大幅度開闔著，他們用了三個人才將他制服在地上。Norman猛力掙扎著，傷痕累累的少年漲紅了臉，一旁的士兵掄起槍托，他乖乖閉上嘴。

「噓⋯⋯別哭啊，搞得像我們在欺負你似的。」

「我會親親你的，像對妓女那樣。你是條幸運的小母狗。」

他沒辦法再看了。他不能再看了。止不住的淚水順著污漬斑斑的臉龐滑下，Boyd無可自拔地啜泣起來，痛楚夾雜著越發強烈的羞恥正在吞食著他僅存的尊嚴。皮帶落地的聲響此起彼落，他的下巴被猛地捏住，腥臭的性器來回拍打著臉頰，碩大的龜頭一下下頂弄著顫抖的唇。

「舔。」金髮男沉聲道，濃重的鼻音透著一絲玩味。那是掠食者俾倪垂死獵物的神情。

「像你吸著你們隊長的屌那樣舔。我不期望你做得像街上的流鶯，但要我們教教你也不是不行。」

不等他反抗，碩大的性器便填滿了他的喉頭，雄性的腥羶味充斥鼻腔，厚重捲曲的恥毛幾乎令他窒息。Boyd 強忍著反胃的衝動，無濟於事地反抗著，脆弱的脖頸向上仰起，宛若垂死的天鵝。眼前的人訕笑幾聲，像前幾次那樣輕拍他鼓漲的臉頰，揪著沾滿劣質酒水的頭髮前後抽送，不知疲累地操弄他的嘴。

伴隨著幾下頂胯，Klaus很明顯地快不行了，掐住腰肢的手猛地收緊，指甲深深陷入皮肉。年輕的士兵彎下腰親吻他光裸的背部，啃咬著上頭零碎的傷痕——戰爭在那副軀體留下了無可避免的痕跡，多半是砲彈碎片曳出的豁口，也有硬幣大小的槍傷。

Boyd艱難地喘著氣，破碎的呻吟溢出唇角，在滾燙的精液濺上內壁時哭叫出聲。粗大的性器趁著他張嘴的空檔頂入喉頭，泛著酸液的反胃感湧現，他沒再多想，下意識張口咬下。

「操！你這該死的笨婊子！」

金髮男哀嚎連連，抓著陰莖跌跌撞撞地後退，發紅猙獰的柱身已然軟垂，泛著微微滲血的牙印。

四月的歐洲隔外地冷，凜冽的寒風竄進喉間，Boyd再也忍不住，低頭乾嘔起來——他幾乎沒什麼吃，所吐出的也僅僅是污濁的酸水，刺鼻的氣味嗆得他咳嗽不止。

場面一時嘈雜不已，除了金髮男的咒罵聲，便是Boyd窒息般的乾嘔。他的胃灼熱扭曲，卻翻湧著一絲奇異的滿足感，泛紅的眸子透過淚水死死地瞪著那根差點斷成兩半的老二。虛偽又可悲的勝利啊。他想大笑，想大哭，卻只是迎來另一陣咳嗽。

沒等他緩過氣，突如其來的一拳將他擊倒在地，怒罵哄笑化作冗長而刺耳的單音，鮮血滴進他眼裡、嘴裡，再和口中湧出的血攪混在一塊。有人將他轉了過來，冰冷的泥地撞上他的背，一絲不掛的、泛紅滾燙的身子朝向灰濛濛的天空。士兵們不需花太多力氣便掰開了他的腿，勃發的性器正對著殷紅的穴口，毫不憐惜地挺入。

「唔——」

有了精液的潤滑，插入變得容易許多，但痛楚卻是絲毫不減，猙獰的柱身粗暴地刮擦過裡頭細小的傷口，火燒火燎的劇痛狠狠燒灼脆弱的內壁。Boyd暗自祈禱著自己能就此昏過去，模糊的意識卻在陰莖碾磨過某一點時被猛然拉回，觸電般的快感襲上尾椎，連那斷斷續續的呻吟也變了調。

「瞧你的樣子，我可把你操爽了。」

許是察覺了他異常的反應，那人獰笑著，指腹拂過他劇烈起伏的胸膛，逕自下滑到敏感的腰肢，原先平坦的下腹透著詭異的突起，隨著規律的頂弄前後挪移。男人不懷好意地拉過Boyd的手，強迫他觸碰那處隆起。

「你感覺到了嗎，婊子？那是我的老二。」

「我不、不能再繼續了⋯⋯我不⋯⋯唔啊——」

生著厚繭的手掌覆上他已然半勃的性器，粗暴地上下撸動，Boyd虛弱地呻吟著，長久的禁慾令他格外敏感，不一會兒便顫抖著射了出來。然而可憐兮兮的哀求並不能博取任何人的同情。士兵們圍著他站成一圈，有些按捺不住的直接在一旁手淫了起來，卻沒人膽敢再將命根子放進他嘴裡。腥臭的精液濺上他的臉，就連那微微顫動的睫毛也沾著令人矚目的白濁。

他的頭疼得厲害，暈乎乎地像被履帶來回碾了好幾次。朦朧中，有人將他抱了起來，像前幾次那樣朝向不遠處的營帳。他並不瘦，軍旅生活給了他精實的身材，但在一雙雙手臂的桎梏下卻顯得格外瘦小。

關押俘虜的地方起了不小的騷亂。他聽見有人在大喊。有人開槍。方才壓制著Don的士兵東倒西歪地倒在一旁，前者滿臉鮮血，以左手支著身子顫巍巍地爬向他，他的右手軟塌塌地垂在身側，暗色血漬在破損的夾克上緩緩擴大。

「不⋯⋯不要——」

Don以沈默回應他無助的嘶吼，乾裂的雙唇緩緩開闔，他卻無從得知其中涵義。一名德軍舉起手槍，槍管抵上男人的腦袋。

「不！！！！！」

扳機扣下的剎那被無限延長，瓦特爾手槍的巨響震得他耳膜發疼。緊接著是Norman的哭喊，男孩滿臉淚痕，嘶聲吼著Don的名字。男人歪著脖子倒臥在地，猛力抽搐著像離了水的魚，鮮血自他的頭顱汨汨流出，紅漆般覆蓋那張剛毅而疤痕遍佈的面孔。

不知過了多久，他早忘了如何反抗，僅存的氣力都一併隨著麻木酸軟的四肢消逝。身後的施暴者早數不清換了幾個，就著上一個人留下的精液，他們毫無章法地進出他的身體，像忙於交配的瘋狗似地搶著將性器插入那敏感的甬道，一下一下地貫穿脆弱的內壁。

Boyd的腿抖得幾乎撐不住自己，只能茫然地瞪視著摯友的屍體，他微微抬頭，望著Norman——他甚至不清楚對方有沒有看見自己。幾名士兵拽著男孩的手臂將他拖至帳後，對他劇烈的反抗施予拳腳，不出片刻，那抹瘦削的身影也在淚光中模糊。

「對不起，孩子。我很抱歉。」

他無聲地呢喃道，栗色眸子失神地望向灰白天空的某一處，冷金色的太陽沈甸甸地落在眼底。在意識淡去的剎那，他看見金髮男的手扼向他的脖頸，片刻不離身的十字架墜飾被扔在一旁，很快陷入滿地的泥濘中。

德軍的暴行未曾停歇，窄小的後穴吞吃著粗大泛紫的肉棒，那入口早變得紅腫而鬆軟，每次抽出都帶著黏稠的鮮血，夾帶著幾絲殷紅的白濁緩緩淌下。傷痕累累的身子無意識地隨著抽插的動作微微顛簸，卻是再也沒有睜開雙眼。

士兵們或許是有些介意的，更何況裡頭還濕漉漉地充滿了精液。或許他們等等可以找那看著不到二十歲的孩子發洩一下。

他們可喜歡他的藍眼睛了。


End file.
